What hurts the most
by Justme210
Summary: The things can become really complicate in a matter of seconds when in your life it makes its appearance a completely new person. How this new person can change the relationship between Ichigo and Orihime ? Warning : It's a love story and a little drama and there are going to be and some funny moments, maybe and some 18 action, I'm thinking about :) #ichihimelove


It was a beautiful sunny spring day. The weather was warm, the wind barely blew causing sakura trees petals to dance gracefully in the air… Orihime was looking like enchanted at the spectacle from the window. Tatsuki and Ichigo were around her and they were watching her somewhat distant. The princess smiling face made Ichigo to forget that today was monday and that the school day was far from being over.

The voice of a student with a year older than them destroyed the peaceful atmosphere.

"Orihime, a man wants to see you. He says that he's your father. " The one announces it loudly causing everyone's attention to move on her.

The bright eyes of the Princess gained a sad touch.

"Yes. Just hold one a second. "The beauty answers while she's trying to move toward the door seemed to be in a good mood.

"Do you know anything about this?" The former shinnigami asks resting his head on his hands and squinting hiding the feelings what he felt at that moment.

"I have no idea." The brunette explains, not sure if they should go after Orihime or not. She had seen the healer in such a bad state for quite a while and especially considering the teenager's dark past with her parents... "Ichigo ..." Tatsuuki finally cries, deciding that the, best decision is to follow her.

"I understand." He assured her, after what they start their searching.

Tracking was not in itself a challenge given the ability to detect spiritual energy that Ichigo possesses. They soon found them near the high school exit. Orihime kept her hands wrapped around her waist while she avoided the gaze of man.

Her body seemed fragile at the tones of the voice of the strange man, but despite everything she was determined to listen to the individual complete message. Ichigo and Tatsuki were too far away to hear anything, but things have become increasingly dubious when Orihime's answer seems to annoy the man, making him to gasp strong her wrist.

In the next second the two teens came to offer their help to the princess and to remove that individual. The brunette stayed behind trying to reassure the orange haired beauty while the boy was ready to attack at any time. His eyes radiated anger and he was more than eager to beat that bastard's ass even if it meant five days of suspension.

"I do not care who the hell you are, but if you attack my friends, then you will have to do with me." Ichigo warns, annoyed by the smirk on his face.

"Well ... Well ... I see you've made a bunch of thugs as friends, my dear Orihime. I guess I had to expect this considering that you are the child of prostitutes, again it is not surprising that you are the biggest failure of my life. " The man reproached, and Ichigo's strikes his jaw with his fist causing him to fly a few meters in the air.

"I do not care if you're Inoue's father or not, but one thing I know for sure. A father would never have to speak so with his child, regardless of the situation. You cause me nausea. "The orange haired clenched even harder his fists.

The man laughs amused and stood shaking his suit.

"Orihime ... Are you going just to sit and leave him speak for you ? You seem increasingly more with your mother. "He said satisfied. Ichigo takes that moment to give him another blow but he's stopped by the beautiful palm which included his own. His angry gaze meets her worried and pained one.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun ..." she asks, and he ultimately listen to her praise. Tatsuki takes the charge realizing that perhaps she would be most appropriate to complete the conflict, although in herself she wished to see the jerk in a pool of blood.

"You'd better run as fast as you can, old man. I do not know why did you show your face from the fucking the hole where you did stay hide all this time, but You've better get back from where you came from. If you ever show your face ever again be sure that the wound that you got will be the last of you care. I made myself clear? "The brunette accentuates, imposing her superiority over their opponent.

The man did not seem to be at all affected by her words. He introduces his hands deep in his pockets, then he makes his departure saying one last phrase: "Make sure you do not forget what I told you, my pretty, Orihime." The amber haired teenager raised even powerful Ichigo's fist involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" He asked the question even though he knew too well the answer.

"Um... Yes. I'm fine, everything's fine. " She repeats it as if she's trying to convince herself. Her skin seemed to become even paler, and that their hands were meeting didn't provoke her any reaction worried him even more. Her cheeks were less colorless than ever.

Her gaze is moving furtively in his direction when his lips are moving trying to form words what the young wasn't eager to share with her. Their eyes were directed in opposite directions, lost in their own thoughts.

The brunette sighs hating that they are concerned about to think so far that they do not see what is right in front of them. In addition if she wants to know more information about Orihime's father visit should get rid of Ichigo as soon as she can.

So… Tatsuki hits the boy's head, and he moves as quickly as he could his palm in the direction of the injured area.

"Tsh ... What the hell was that?" Ichigo asks nervous not understanding why some girls do not prefer to use words to express themselves in detrimental of the force.

"How long are you two gonna to hold your hands?" She responds, grinning, accepting Ichigo's facial expression as a reward for the situation they were in.

"Ummmmm ? "Orihime quickly reacts faster than the boy to make a gesture to remedy the situation. Her cheeks turned red instantly and her hands began to move erratically trying to apologize for the situation what she caused.

"Tsh ... You have nothing to apologize for, Inoue. It's that idiot's fault. I did not think anyone would resort to impersonate your father. "Ichigo ensures still being nervous.

"He is my father." She confirms, surprising him.

Ichigo needs a minute to understand. Ok, maybe 5. But it is understandable that not every day you're put in a situation where the father of an impotant friend of yours turns out to be a jerk that seems that he was returned after a lot of years just to get something. But what would be the thing that he would like to obtain from her and why and why now?

The bell rang too early, making Ichigo to be unable to learn more about the situation that Orihime is. Three went relatively quietly to the class the girls just changing a few words.

Time went pretty fast... The former shinnigami was not feels able to speak with her, so he was pleased to supervise her from the distance, as he did till now. Her behavior seems different, she seems to be more careless and dreamy. She seems not to have fun while she was talking with her friends, even when Keigo and Chizuro fight to prove who is worthy of her attention. She looked like a porcelain doll who's trying to imitate heavily her old self.

At end of the classes Tatsuki walked her home, trying to learn more about what happened, but useless. The beauty changed the discussion or she was distracted by little nothings around them.

In the evening Ichigo decides to take a break from his usual patrol in orger to supervise her. He took care to hide this spiritual energy by using a special cloak received from Urahara. He finds her on the living room couch sleeping. Initially she seemed to have a peaceful sleep, a nearby warm light illuminating her angelic face but soon her muscles and her body moved involuntarily. She began to drain tears on her cheeks as quickly as she seems to call someone's name.

Later, after she started being aware that the nightmare is over she's refuging herself on the floor, hugging one of her pillows. She starts the TV randomly on one of the TV channels, remaining focused on the issue. It was her favorite show, but in the state she was the images are printed fugitive and meaningless in her mind.

Ichigo swore seeing tears reappearing on her face. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but she probably would not have wanted to be seen. Plus it was the fact that a normal friend probably would have announced his coming or calling her or even to call at the door, not climb up on the balcony of the neighbors and examining her from afar away.

The feeling what he was feeling was strange, it was like a kind of void what threatens to devour his every piece of soul. He felt as if he has to give way under the weight of powerlessness to help her, so he decides to leave.

In the next 3 days Orihime did not come to school. She stood isolated in her apartment, the only person what she lets through beeing Tatsuki. Ichigo suspected that the brunette had learned about the mystery beautify behavior, but he decided not to insist, at least not at the moment.

He tried to stop to examine her apartment, but every time he felt the need to walk he woke up in front of her building. The pain in her heart was so deep that he could not feel even be able to see her. He felt useless and he would have done anything just to make sure she's good.

In the 5th day, the boy was in front of the building in order to find her, but this time was different, he was ready to visit her. He was worried. More worried than he had been when she was kidnapped by the Espadas. And besides thas the fucking Tatsuki kept telling him not to insist and to leave Orihime alone. But this was unacceptable to him, especially after all this time ...

He decided to just call on the intercom in order to make her a normal visit like any other friend. **'Nothing strange'** At least that's what he keeps repeating in his mind. When the fingers approach the apparatus he is surprised by her voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything okay?" She asks balancing the shopping bag.

Ichigo does not answer for a few seconds. He missed her so bad and he has a hunch that if he has to open his mouth he will definitely say something bad, but the instinct made him turn on her. Shit. She was gorgeous. She wore a golden dress, long, semi-transparent, which was highlighting her feminine curves. She had caught her hair in a messy bun, a few strands rebel stroking down on her shoulders. The redness of her eyes seems to have disappeared, her face emanating her good spirit.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She repeats seeing that the young man does not give any answer.

"I'm fine." He answers smirking. "Let me help you with shopping bag." He proposes stretching one of his hands in her direction. Orihime blushes she but eventually accepts.

Her heart starts beating stronger when he sees the former shinnigami watching her. Probably he was worried for her this whole time.

"I'm sorry." She excuses herself while she opens her apartment door. "I didn't want to make you worry."

"Tsh ... You have nothing to apologize. It was not your fault. "He tries to calm her but the effect seems to be contrary, Orihime's starting to bite her lower lip nervously. "Inoue?" His call made her involuntary to get back down to the earth.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'll confess you something." She surprising him answer at his call. "It's about my father." She continues inviting him to sit beside her on the couch. The boy accepts the invitation, eager to learn more about her. "I do not want you to hate him for what he said. It was entirely my fault. "

"What the hell?! How can you be so lenient with someone who treats you without any respect. How can you forgive him for what he did to you? "The boy explodes nervous. The minute he realized what he had just said he really wanted to punch himself. Of course Orihime would forgive him, not only because he is her father, but because this is her nature. But he couldn't stay just to watch that piece of shit dirtying her name.

"He wasn't always like this." The girl confesses with a sweet voice. "It's my fault that he became like this." She concludes abruptly.

"Is your guilt?" The boy repeated dizzy couldn't to believe what his ears has just heard.

"Uhm ..." she said, after what she begins to narrate with a smile partly melancholic. "When I was small my mother and father used to argue all the time, and he usually resorted to violence. My father was drunk most of the time I can remember, especially after my mother decided to leave him. I was sad to see him suffering, but I could not do something to change this.

My mere presence caused him pain, because of similarity between me and my mother. One evening when my brother needed to work till late my father suddenly appeared in my room and hr grabbed me by the neck strong. He tried to strangle me while he was reproaching me things using my mother's name.

I tried to scream, but nothing work, at the end he finally let myself unconscious on the floor. Luckily my brother found me in time, before it could endanger my life and he ran with me as far away as he could from that house what caused us so much sadness.

Once we arrived in Karakura we have accustomed quite easily, but ... I could never forget my father's expression in that evening. He was a bad father, but it also made me wonder if I made the right decision. I did not want to make him suffer more than he did, but I could not accept to go back to what I was.

A few months after the incident I received an unknown call. It was from my father. He kept saying that he was happy to hear me and that he had changed himself and that he wanted fervently to meet me again. His warm voice made me to accept his propose, but the reunion with him was more unpleasant than I could expect.

He wanted to kidnap me, but several police officers were in the area and saved me sending him to jail for some year. Shortly after it was Sora's accident, and his funeral. He was also present, but he told me something what remained imprinted in my mind : **"like mother like daughter. When are you going to stop hurting people around you, I wonder? "** "

A hot tear was running down on her cheek, but the girl had quickly erased it.

"I hurt him. I was the only person who meant something in his life, but I couldn't be with him. I am a terrible person. The other day he came to school, because of the demand that I made to college the Tokyo's college. I need a fairly large stock and the only thing we needed was his signature but ... Apparently de didn't agree to give it to me if I will not move with him in Tokyo starting the next week. "

"Are you kidding, right?" The boy asks, perplexed, trying to keep his anger under control. Orihime shook her head, not being able to utter the word aloud. "And what are you going to do?" He asks as calm as possible.

"I do not know. "She answers to him fidgeting, moving her gaze for a few moments on her brother's photo trying to find the answer in his image. "I wonder how you would react if you've lived, brother? ..." She says it aloud unconscious. The girl winces realizing that the answer came soon, but not from her deceased brother but from the boy she loved so deeply.

"I think he would have stopped you. Holly shit. Do not tell me you're really thinking to accept his offer ... Do not tell me you're even willing to sacrifice yourself to go in Tokyo, damn! " His hazel eyes are gradually blackened.

The adolescence can feel in his words that even his agrees with him. A melancholic smile was imprinted in her mind thinking about how many things would do to the boy in front of her for his friends, about how much pain she caused to him.

The decision to go to Tokyo was not an easy decision ... The departure from Karakura would have meant a new beginning for her, probably more work to support the costs of her new life, but ... Her heart is shatter every time when she sees Ichigo getting along with Rukia. She felt as if her feelings will not ever touch him, because she believes that Rukia was already in his heart ...

She would not bear to see him with another person, so ... The decision to leave the city was quite natural to protect too fragile heart ... But the desire of her father ... He cause an unpleasant feeling, a bitter taste in her very beeing... the girl sighs seeing the determination on Ichigo's face and his desire to get a negative response to relieve his worries, but ... she did not feel able to lie him ...

The truth was ... she was already decided on leaving. She will move with her father, she already communicated this to Tatsuki and she asked her not to confess to the young orange haired man man who would have done whatever he stayed in his power to stop her but ... she did not him expect to visit her ... She was not expected to tell them everything so early, she was thought that the best moment to tell him would have been after preparations were ready but ...

"Um ... It's almost dinner time. Yuzu likely awaits you with a warm delicious meal. Um ... You'd better hurry. And ... Do not worry about me, I'll be good! "She says smiling, even chuckling through words. Ichigo didn't believe a single word and hecatches her wrist, blocking any exit for her.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." she tried talking to him, but she pushed her immediate in the wall, her eyes grow bigger when Ichigo's lips stick to hers and his tongue went in the search of hers. Tears begin to drain on the face a mixture of happiness at the possibility of him sharing her feelings and sadness because it could be a part of his plan to keep her near him and their friends ...

The kiss lasted like an eternity, both were refuging in each other's warmth and emotions. There were so many feelings and emotions hidden behind such a gesture, no wonder that in the end both were left without air.

Ichigo's pupils were dilated and his left wrist seek to hide the redness of his cheeks. He did not know how or why he did it, but ... He felt that their approach is what he needed, the thing about his soul was craving for so long ...

Orihime reaction was so lovely, her hand leaving in search of his hand what only a few seconds ago left her body, while the other hand was massaging with finesse her lips. He did not know why but ... He wanted to kiss her lips again and again and again. He is hiding his face and he's analyzing the thought. May he have been so in love with her the whole time but have he been so blind that only now had to be realized?

'Shit. I'm such an idiot, even Kon was right ... I ... I ... I really love Inoue. 'he thinks refraining hard not to hit himself, considering himself unworthy of such a pure soul and being.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." Orihime is the first one who have the courage to speak. "What did happen ?"

The innocence on her face was so unreal that the boy has nearly swallowed his tongue thinking that he has to explain what it is that a kiss, that wasn't such a big thing considering that just ki ... they had just kissed but somehow he was ashamed to admit that he stole without her permission her very first kiss. He felt so vile ... Right now it didn't matter that he loves her, he had to let her have the first kiss with the person she truly loves ... I mean he's more than sure that she's in love with someone, at least that's what he heard like ... a month ago or something. It's not like he was **eavesdropping**! It had just happened to be around around when Tatsuki encouraged Orihime to tell what she feels for the boy with what she was so many years in love and he did not want to interrupt their conversation.

And now she's in front of him and he's unable to even answer at her question. How may this moment to give even greater headaches than the hardships he has faced so far. Ok, it was not any question and coming from the girl who has just discovered that he loves and hell loves her so deeply ... 'Love is complicated.' he admitted in his mind. He could hear his hollow laughing, enjoying his suffering.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asked him wanting to know the reason behind his gesture.

"I'm not so sure ... but it might be because I love you." His said these words in a way so characteristic of him, this long silence making her heart flutter even stronger than their recent physical contact. Can he really love her? Is it even possible ? I mean ... He has always been more protective and caring towards her than from the rest due to her fragile nature but love? The feeling seemed so strange for the young boy, but she could not deny that feeling during their first kiss.

"May love be so spontaneous? Maybe, just maybe can he love me? "These are questions what were grinding her mind, but she was unable to think about a conclusion because all what happened seemed more like a dream. Probably she made him say those words… She's so bad…

"Sorry I made you do it." She confesses then tears crossed her for the second time. The adrenaline from the boy's body reached to its end. After hearing her words… ... He felt bad. His heart ached. It was a feeling more terrifying even than death itself, and he should know this considering that he passed through it. Perhaps this gesture made him to lose her forever.

He wanted to take her in his arms, to explain better what he meant perhaps he wasn't so explicit because the teen girl took refuge in her room and leaning against the material behind her door before he could at least open his mouth. Ichigo's followed her gesture on the other side of the door, not wanting to leave without even really express his feelings even if you will be refused for the first and last time.

"Tsh ... Look ... I do not know how or when it happened, but I just realized that I like you… I like you so much that the thought terrifies me. You were always on my side, maybe because of that I've missed you so much these days ...

I do not want you to go to Tokyo, I hate the thought of you being away from me, but if that's what you want ... then you will have my all support. The idea is ... You don't need to worry about what happened between us tonight. I will not tell anyone.

I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope you to be happy with the boy with what you're in love. "Ichigo remained silent a few seconds to listen her feedback, and as he was feared her tears started to flow again even stronger.

Shit. He was so close to her and he couldn't soothe her suffering, he could only to make her to suffer even more. It is more than clear that there is no place for him and for her in this love story, or at least that's what he thought.

He rises himself hardly from the floor ignoring his every nerve what was telling him to break the damn door just to be closer to her, but ... He manages to leave her apartment by a determination impossible to understand even for him.

He felt as if this were the saddest day of his life since her mother funeral, he couldn't to return even at his house so… he decided to walk on the dark alleys of the city until the sunrise, perhaps even later.

Orihime remained in the same position confused by the variety of feelings that she felt. Everything happened too suddenly, too fast ... and her fragile being and body could not cope with a rhythm so ecstatic. She wanted some peace, maybe even for a few moments to decide if she has the courage to follow her decision or give up everything for the man she loves.

 **A.N. Hello guys. Um... I wanted to say hi to you and to thank you for reading this story. It was a kind of surprise for me to write this... It was an old idea of mine and I started to write it, but things did happen and... Let's say that today it saw the light of the day after many days. I'm thinking to continue it, but I'm not so sure if I'm going to make 1 or 2 more chapters. The main idea is that some important exams for me are coming and I must to prepare for them, but still... I love to write Ichihime fanfiction, I really love to share them with you, to read your review or idk... To simply see that you like the story or if you do want me to change something or to put something new. I would love if you want to share with me your ideas about what's going to happen. I have something in my mind, but I'm keeping it secret ;)**

 **I'm going to continue the rest of my fanfiction, probably I'm in love with a criminal will be the next what I will update probably tomorrow if I'm not changing my mind to update this. I have and some bad news. I lost many of my next chapters of the other stories because I um... burned my laptop brain like :)) And I will need to rewrite them and that will take a while. So... I was thinking if you have idk like** **other story of mine much and you want to see what's going to happen you can write me here in a review or something.**

 **Ok, I said a lot of things. Thank you again for all your support and all your love, you guys make my day better :) So... In conclusion I hope you will like my new story and I cannot wait to hear your points of view and preferences.**

 **~Love you all ~ Justme210**


End file.
